


Trick or Treat

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Category: The New Mutants (2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kinda, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: The group is meeting at Dani and Rahne's place for Halloween, and the kids are excited.
Relationships: Danielle Moonstar/Rahne Sinclair, Roberto da Costa/Illyana Rasputin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This story took me a little longer to write than I had planned! This is one of the two one-shots I had planned, this one with established relationships. The other one will be entirely focused on Illyana and Roberto. I haven't started working on it yet but it'll probably come closer to Halloween proper.  
> Also I noticed The New Mutants was added to the movie tags! It's exciting!  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this small fluff piece and have a nice week!

Carved pumpkins decorated the porch. Fake spider webs hung over the door. Paper bats had been glued to the window. The house was ready for Halloween. Rahne had pulled all the candy bags hidden out of reach and put them beside a large orange bowl on the kitchen counter. She opened a bag and emptied it in the bowl.

  
Dani walked in soon after, having put on her Halloween sweater with dancing skeletons on them. She tried to steal a piece of candy out of the bowl but Rahne superhuman reflexes prevented her from getting the treat. Instead, she received a slap on the hand and the candy fell back into the bowl.

  
"Ouch," Dani said as she rubbed her hand.

  
"Candy's for the children," Rahne reminded her.

  
"I just want one," Dani whined. "Before all the Mars bars are gone."

  
Rahne rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

  
"You know you can always buy some, right?"

  
Dani went to the fridge to check its content, and while her back was turned to Rahne, the redhead sneaked a mini Mars bar out of the bowl and hid it behind the salt checker.

  
"Is Jojo ready?" Rahne asked once all the candies had been poured into the bowl.

  
"He should be," Dani said as she closed the fridge. "I'll go get him."

  
Dani exited the kitchen and went into the living room. It had been thoroughly decorated with pumpkin paper streamers and plastic skeletons and spider webs. All of the toys usually scattered about the room had either been moved into a corner or returned to the bedroom they were supposed to stay contained in – but never did.

  
"Jojo, are you ready?" Dani called out. "Everyone's going to be here soon."

  
No answer came from down the hall. Dani walked to the first door to the right. The name 'Joshua' was painted in bright letters on the white door. Dani knocked on the door and opened it slowly.

  
"Jojo?"

  
Inside the bedroom was somewhat clean. Most of the toys had been placed in the toy chest. The only clothes spread around the room were the ones Jojo had worn that day. Dani walked in and picked them up. She looked around the room, but there was no sign of the little boy.

  
"Joshua?"

  
She left the bedroom and crossed the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the light, and a loud, youthful roar echoed in the entire house. Dani jumped back fearfully. A little boy had jumped out from behind the clothes hamper. He was wearing a soft, furry gray bodysuit and a plastic werewolf mask, with two holes for the eyes, through which Joshua's blue eyes peeked through.

  
"I got you!" he shouted, his voice muffled by the mask.

  
Dani let out a sigh as she placed a hand on her chest as if to calm her heart.

  
"You got me," she agreed.

  
Joshua laughed and pushed the hamper out of his way so he could exit the bathroom. He ran out of the room shouting:

  
"I got her, Ma! I got her good!"

  
Dani rolled her eyes in amusement and threw the dirty clothes in the hamper before leaving the bathroom. In the kitchen, she found Joshua running around and slipping on the tiled floor excitedly.

  
"Why am I always the one you jumpscare like that?" Dani asked as she leaned against the doorframe.

  
Joshua stopped running and stopped in front of Dani.

  
"I can't do that with Ma, cause she always hears where I'm hiding. It's not fun."

  
"Sure, it's better to give your mom a heart attack," Dani replied with an amused smile.

  
Rahne picked up the bowl to place it by the front door. Almost immediately, Jojo's attention turned to the candy. He tried to jump and make a grab for some of the candy but once again Rahne's inhuman reflexes saved the candies. Joshua tried to pout but with the mask, it wasn't possible to see.

  
"You're gonna get tones of candy tonight, I think you can wait up a bit."

  
Jojo sighed, his whole body sinking in disappointment.

  
"There's not going to be anything left if they don't hurry... Where are they?!"

  
Almost as soon as Jojo had spoken, the doorbell rang. Jojo scurried to hide behind the couch, while Rahne went to open the door.

  
Sam was standing in the doorway, wearing a skeleton sweater of his own. In his arms, he was holding a tiny two-year-old dressed like an alien, with a green hoodie and a woolen hat mimicking the face of an alien. The toddler was beating his legs frantically, trying to wriggle his way out of his father's arm.

  
"Happy Halloween!" Sam said as he walked in.

  
He shifted his hold on his son to keep him in his arms, and handed a small backpack quickly to Rahne, to prevent both of his charges from accidentally dropping from his grasp. Rahne looked into the bag to find a small collection of DVDs.

  
"Come on, Joshie, say it," he encouraged his son softly.

  
"'Appy 'Allowin!" the toddler managed.

  
"Happy Halloween," Rahne replied with a smile as she stepped away from the door to let her friend in.

  
As soon as the door was shut, Josiah was lowered to the ground, and he started exploring the room.

  
"Izzy's sorry she couldn't make it," Sam explained as he took off his jacket. "She got caught at work."

  
"We'll send her pictures," Dani replied.

  
Josiah was walking around the living room. He walked beside Dani and she leaned down to look at the little boy.

  
"Hey Josiah, how are you?"

  
The boy ignored her to walk toward Jojo, who was still hidden behind the couch. Jojo, scared that his hiding place was going to be revealed, jumped out and shouted:

  
"Boo!"

  
Josiah stared at the werewolf-costumed boy. The adults held their breaths, expecting the toddler to burst into tears. Instead, he continued to stare at the older boy.

  
"Boo!" he shouted back as if it were a greeting.

  
"No, you're supposed to be scared!" Jojo replied as he stood up.

  
"Scade?" Josiah said, his head tilted to the side in confusion.

  
"Josiah doesn't know fear," Sam chuckled.

  
"Hey, uncle Sam," Jojo said.

  
"Hey Jojo, that's a really nice costume you got there! Should I call you Wolf-boy now?"

  
"I'm not a superhero, I'm a werewolf!" Jojo replied.

  
"Werewolf boy it is."

  
As they spoke, Josiah had been making his way to the candy bowl, which was placed just high enough that he couldn't reach it. Still, he leaned on the piece of furniture and extended his tiny hand to try and grab the bowl. Sam swept him up just on time and brought him on the couch to take off his jacket and shoes.

  
"Any news from Illyana and Roberto?" Sam asked as he kneeled to untie Josiah's shoes.

  
"Roberto said they'll be here," Dani replied.

  
Jojo tried to sneak by the bowl of candies but before he could grab one, a look from Rahne stopped him. As soon as Josiah was freed from his shoes, jacket, and hat, he hopped off the couch.

  
"Jojo, why don't you take Joshie to your room to play?" Dani said, though there was no doubt that Jojo had no choice in the matter.

  
Jojo nodded and took Josiah's hand in his.

  
"Do you want to play with my cars?" Jojo asked.

  
"Yeah!" Josiah replied as he rushed to Jojo's room.

  
The three adults settled on the couch with a sigh. Sam was still holding his son's alien hat.

  
"They better arrive soon," Dani said. "The longer we stay inside the more wind-up they're going to get."

  
"At least it's not Christmas," Sam replied.

  
A collective shiver ran down their backs at the prospect of the soon-to-be celebration.

* * *

Illyana and Roberto arrived some fifteen minutes later. Rahne heard their expensive electrical car park in front of the house. She went to open the door. Roberto came in pushing a stroller with one hand, a heavy-looking baby bag over his shoulder, while behind him Illyana pulled a baby out of the car.

  
"Need a hand?" Rahne asked.

  
"No, no, I got it."

  
With difficulty, Roberto brought the stroller up the three steps to the porch and into the living room. Illyana followed. The baby in her arms was wearing a small red cape and a headband with red horns rested above her head. Her big brown eyes looked onto the adults around her with slight worry.

  
"Did you dress your daughter as the devil?" Dani asked with a chuckle.

  
Illyana glared at her and hugged her daughter. Roberto heavily dropped the bag in a corner and sighed:

  
"We couldn't find a dragon costume small enough for her. But she's adorable anyway. Aren't you adorable?" Roberto cooed as he tickled under his daughter's chin.

  
"Are you guys ready to go?" Sam asked as he stood from the couch. "The boys are very excited to go."

  
"She's clean and fed," Illyana assured. "And she's bound to fall asleep in the stroller."

  
Roberto brought the stroller closer and Illyana carefully placed their daughter inside. Roberto went about securing her, strapping her into the stroller.

  
"Are you ready for your first Halloween, Nina?" Roberto asked as he finished strapping his daughter in and handed her her favorite plush, a purple handmade dragon with button eyes.

  
Nina squeezed the plush in one hand and smiled toothlessly at her father.

  
"Boys, we're going," Rahne shouted down the hallway.

  
Jojo emerged out of his bedroom, but he didn't seem as excited as before.

  
"Er... Uncle Sam? Josiah is on the ceiling again..."

  
Sam sighed and hurried into Jojo's room to get his son off the ceiling, while behind him Roberto snickered.

  
"Boy, am I glad mutant powers only come out during puberty. That gives us at least a decade before Nina starts burning things and cutting people up. Yes, it does!" he cooed as he cleaned up some drool from Nina's chin.

* * *

Josiah was pulled down from the ceiling and dressed up again as an alien. Jojo picked up his empty candy bag and ran out the door, leading the charge as Nina's stroller was carefully carried down the steps and onto the sidewalk. The evening had barely begun and already the streets were filled with monsters and heroes the size of elementary students. Rahne left the candy bowl beside the front door with a note that read 'Take one', though they knew from experience that the filled bowl would be almost, if not completely, empty by the time they made it back.

  
They walked down the street, Roberto pushing Nina's stroller and Illyana making sure that her daughter wouldn't catch a cold. Nina was enjoying the evening ballad, as she babbled and chewed on her plush. Jojo was leading the charge like an excited puppy, running ahead of the group to the nearest house, then running back to the group to show how what kind of candy he'd gotten. After trying to keep up for a few minutes, Josiah's little legs gave up on him, and he simply sat down in the middle of the pavement. He waited there like a bag of potatoes until his father came to pick him up. Sam carried him to the nearest house, but when he tried to put him down so he could ask for some candies, Josiah whined and asked to be carried again. So Sam gave up and simply carried him up and down the street.

  
Eventually, Nina did fall asleep, almost dropping her plush in the process, but Dani caught it before the damp dragon touched the ground, and returned it to its owner. A few times Jojo returned excitedly, only to be shushed by his mothers so as not to wake the baby up. He grumbled but complied, whispering loudly about his new findings.

  
When they returned to Dani and Rahne's house, Jojo was quick to toe-off his shoes and slide knee first onto the carpet, where he emptied his back. Candy spread out over the carpet, and Jojo swiftly set out to sort them out. Upon seeing such a display of candies, Josiah wiggled out of his father's grasp and tumbled onto the carpet to get his hands on the candies.

  
"No candy before dinner," Dani warned.

  
Again, Jojo tried to pout but with his mask, it was impossible to see.

  
"Please? Just one."

  
"A small one," Rahne agreed as she pulled the bucket of candies inside and closed off the door behind everyone.

  
Nina's bassinet was pulled off the stroller and placed to sleep peacefully in Dani and Rahne's bedroom. Josiah was pulled away from the candy pile by his father so Sam could take off his shoes and jacket. When Jojo finally settled on which candy to eat first, he showed it off to Dani who nodded.

  
"Just this one."

  
Jojo pulled to get his mask off so he could eat the treat, but with one hand it was rather difficult. He placed his candy beside him and tried pulling with both hands.

  
"It's stuck!" he whined.

  
He continued to pull but to no avail. Finally, once he was done with his son, Sam helped pull the plastic mask off of Jojo's head. His entire face was red and sweaty, and a few golden strands of his hair were glued to his forehead.

  
"Thanks, uncle Sam," he said quickly, before stuffing the candy in his mouth as if his life depended on it.

  
He chewed ferociously. Josiah had started taking all the candies of the color red and making a smaller pile with them.

  
"Jojo, clean up your candy before dinner, will you?" Rahne asked as all the adults moved to the kitchen.

  
"Yes, Ma."

  
As he started to coerce Josiah into helping him, Dani began pulling beer bottles out of the fridge and passing them around. The menu for the nearby pizzeria went from hand to hand as the usual debate over which pizza to order began. While Roberto was arguing for the vegetarian pizza, Illyana took the beer bottle out of his hand and took a sip, before returning it with a kiss on his cheek.

  
Dani closed the fridge with a sigh and glanced out into the living room. Cleaning the candies had turned into making multiple piles. Jojo was trying to make piles from his favored to his least favorite candy, while Josiah was destroying his piles to make piles of color. She glanced at the clock.

  
"Just two hours more before the kids are asleep," she said. "And then it's our turn to enjoy Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> Me doing research for this story: Alright, then it's settled. Dani and Rahne's adoptive son is going to be Joshua since he has a few ties to them in the comics. Now let's see about Sam, I think he also has a son... named Josiah... This is going to be a problem, isn't it?


End file.
